Ranzesk
Ranzesk is an Agori formerly associated with the Rock Tribe, currently with the Ice Tribe. He is also one of the traveling companions of the mutant Skrall known as Verex. Biography Early Life Before and during the Core War, Ranzesk lived on Spherus Magna under the governance of the Element Lord of Rock. At the time of the Shattering, he was in the region of Bara Magna, which split off to form a separate planet. Having originally resided in the Skrall's homeland, Ranzesk was separated from his home region and settled with his fellow tribe members near the Black Spike Mountains. Prior to the Skrall's migration south, Ranzesk was a guard for the Rock Tribe's armory. However, Ranzesk was caught stealing Skrall weapons and selling them to Bone Hunters. As a result, Tuma ordered Ranzesk executed, though the Agori managed to escape and head south for the Agori settlements. He then took refuge in the village of Iconox, where he became a member of the Ice Tribe. Shortly after this, he began selling weapons and tools to others for a living. During his time in Iconox, Ranzesk purchased the remains of an old Fire Tribe vehicle off an Ice Agori scavenger. Wishing to repair the vehicle, Ranzesk hired the Fire Agori Crotesius, and together they repaired the machine, christening it the Cendox K5. He later met the Zesk Drex, and the two began working together to find armor, weapons, and tools in the wastelands to sell to other villagers. However, he quickly gained a reputation as a troublesome trader, with his equipment usually either being damaged or useless. A prime example of this was when he sold a collection of faulty Thornax Launchers to the inhabitants of Tesara, which resulted in the village's inn burning down and one of the local guards, Solnohk, breaking his arm. Because of this, the Jungle Tribe briefly placed a suspension on Ranzesk, preventing him from visiting Tesara. Another such incident occurred in the Fire village of Vulcanus, where he attempted to sell a set of weapons he had found lying around to the Ice Glatorian Strakk. Unfortunately, these tools belonged to Raanu, the village's elder, and Ranzesk was nearly mistaken for a thief before he convinced the Fire Agori he wasn't. Some time later, Ranzesk was scouring the wastelands with Drex when he came across the mutant Skrall Verex, who was comatose and weak from wandering the desert. Though Ranzesk attempted to leave the Skrall to his fate, Drex was telepathically influenced by an unknown being into convincing his fellow Agori into giving Verex aid. Later, Ranzesk witnessed Verex awaken, and the pair exchanged stories of their respective histories. When Verex revealed his plans for the future, Ranzesk offered his help to the Skrall, which Verex accepted. They then traveled to the outskirts of Vulcanus, where Ranzesk convinced Verex to remain outside the village with Drex. He proceeded to buy some supplies from an Agori trader before eavesdropping in on a conversation between Raanu and Glatorian Magmus. Learning that Vulcanus needed a warrior to combat a Skrall in the arena, Ranzesk approached Raanu, and offered Verex as a possible fighter. Although the Fire Tribe leader was reluctant at first, Magmus convinced Raanu to meet with Ranzesk's ally. The trio then met up with Verex and Drex, where Ranzesk revealed his deal. Although Verex initially refused to represent Vulcanus, he reconsidered upon learning that his opponent would be a Skrall. Seeing a bargain had been struck, Ranzesk quickly began discussing payment issues with Raanu whilst claiming to Verex's manager. After convincing the villagers that Verex would be fighting for them, Ranzesk and Drex accompanied Verex into the arena, and after a brief discussion with the mutant Skrall, retired to the arena's stands to watch the match. At first, the Skrall opponent gained the upper hand, worrying Ranzesk and Raanu. After the warrior was temporarily downed by Verex, Ranzesk quickly learned from the exiled Skrall that his new appearance was interfering with his fighting style. As time progressed, Verex slowly gained the upper hand, and eventually managed to defeat his enemy, much to Ranzesk's delight. Travels with Verex Two days later, Verex decided to leave Vulcanus, despite attempts by the local Agori to convince him to become their secondary warrior. On the day of their departure, Verex attempted to pass ways with Ranzesk, the Agori raised several key points that convinced him to otherwise. After discussing Verex's plans for Tuma, Ranzesk and his companions set off, with the intention of stopping off by Tajun to resupply before moving on. Upon arriving at the water village, Ranzesk forced Verex remain outside the village whilst he bought equipment for their journeys. They then traveled to Tesara, where Ranzesk forced Verex into adorning himself with a cape in order to conceal his appearance. After briefly discussing Ranzesk's last visit to Tesara with the village's guard, Solnohk, the group were admitted entrance. Whilst looking for the local inn, Ranzesk and his companions bumped into Kentark and Lekrex, two of Ranzesk's few friends within Tesara. Following a discussion over Verex's victory in Vulcanus, the group watched a practice match between Magmus and a Glatorian trainee named Vernax. After Magmus accepted the young Jungle warrior as his student, Ranzesk, Lekrex, and the others began discussing Vernax's victory over a Skrall warrior named Jornek in the arena. Upon observing that he did not seem to be pleased with such a victory, Kentark decided to arrange Ranzesk and his friends residence in the inn before discussing the matter. After revealing the nature of Vernax's victory, and briefly discussing the motives that could have caused the tragedy that plagued the victory, Ranzesk and Drex retired to their rooms in Tesara's inn. The following morning, Ranzesk and his companions set off for Roxtus, eventually arriving in Iconox after a day of traveling. There, Ranzesk encountered Kuzak, who informed him that during a trip up to Tesara with Metus and Arctica, the trio were attacked by a Skopio, with Kuzak managing to escape whilst Metus and Arctica were pinned up in a cave. Needing assistance in rescuing the pair, Kuzak asked Ranzesk and his allies to aid him and another warrior named Gelu in the attempt. Ranzesk agreed, and the group then set out on a Thornatus. After arriving at the location of the attack, Ranzesk and Verex noted several factors in the Skopio's appearance that revealed it wasn't a real one, and the group eventually discovered it was actually the deranged Telluris piloting his Skopio-VX1 vehicle. After devising a plan, Ranzesk and the others ambushed Telluris, unaware they were being spied on by an unseen being. Whilst Verex, Gelu, and Kuzak battled Telluris, Ranzesk and Drex attempted to get Arctica and Metus out of the cave, though before they could do so, Telluris used the firepower of his Skopio vehicle to block off the entrance. With the entrance blocked off, Ranzesk had Drex dig a tunnel into the cave, allowing Arctica and Metus to escape. However, not long after they had emerged from the Telluris' prison, the Iron Tribe warrior fired at Ranzesk and the others, sending them reeling. Whilst Verex distracted Telluris, Ranzesk regrouped with Kuzak and the others, and together, they challenged Telluris, though to no effect, and were quickly swept away by another blast of energy. Recovering, Ranzesk and Drex found Verex fighting Telluris in the Skopio's cockpit. Ranzesk and Drex then moved the unconscious forms of Arctica, Gelu, and Kuzak away from the battlefield, so as to ensure they didn't receive further injuries. At a safer distance, the group witnessed Verex topple over the Skopio-XV1 and defeat Telluris. Rushing to the scene, the group congratulated Verex at his victory, with Ranzesk rebuking Metus' attempt to employ the Skrall. However, their praises were interrupted by Telluris' escape, though the group decided not to pursue. New Endolise Feeling they had finished their job, the group returned to Iconox. A few days later, Ranzesk and Drex awoke to find Verex gone, and began asking the local Agori as to where he had gone. Eventually, they came across Kuzak, who revealed that Verex had set off for Roxtus using the abandoned route named Rekna's Trail. Utilizing Drex's keen sense of smell, Ranzesk and Drex set off to find Verex, traveling through the icy mountains that lay between Iconox and Roxtus. Eventually, they succeeded in catching him up to Verex, though their abrupt appearance startled him at first. As they argued, the trio were ambushed by a pack of Vorox lead by Zecrek, who was also joined by Inzek, as well as Korjek, the being who had been spying on them during their battle with Telluris. Before they could retaliate, Verex was knocked unconscious, and Ranzesk and Drex were forced to travel to Inzek and Korjek's underground village of New Endolise. There, they began discussions with the tribe's elder, Ankum, before he briefly retired to his chambers. Rojek, Inzek, and Drezdak then brought Verex into their company, and after debating with Ankum the reasons behind their capture, were escorted into another room where Ankum began relating their past with them. After Ankum finished reminiscing, he convinced Ranzesk and the others to spend the night with them before resuming their travels. A day or two later, Ranzesk and Drex went in search of Verex, and learned from Rojek and Drukzen that he had traveled to the village's training chambers. After having the two Agori escort them there, Ranzesk and Drex witnessed Verex's difficulty to adapt his fighting style to his new form. After receiving recommendation from Drezdak, Korjek, Rojek, and Drukzen; Ranzesk and his friends sought out Ankum, in order to have him train Verex. However, the elder refused to do so, though when Ranzesk, Verex, and Drex learned of the disappearance of a number of the tribe's villagers, they agreed to help find them in exchange for Verex's combat tuition. Teaming up with Inzek, Drex, and Verex, Ranzesk set out into the wilderness of the wastelands again, this time headed for the area of Gaqual's last known appearance. Eventually, the group stopped to rest for the night. Early the next morning, Inzek left for a time to scout the area before returning to the camp. After teasing Verex a little, she prompted the others to start moving so they could resume their search. At one point during their journey, Verex slipped and fell into a Sand Newt den. While unhurt by the incident, the Skrall was completely covered in the slime produced by the Sand Newts, much to Inzek's delight. The fall and Inzek's teasing only served to feed Verex's temper. Eventually, the group found another campsite, though before they could set up, Verex and Inzek began arguing back and forth, unaware that the group was being stalked by someone until Ranzesk and Drex pointed it out. Moments later, the group came under attack by the Fire Tribe outcast known as Malum, who attempted to rob Verex and the others of their food, water, and other supplies. Before he could do so, however, Malum was subdued by the combined efforts of the group. When Inzek attempted to thank Verex for his quick thinking, the Skrall simply snorted in indifference, though was persuaded by Ranzesk to return the gesture. As Inzek was prepared to send Malum on his way, the ex-Glatorian stated that he had been stalking the group for some time, and claimed to know what they were searching the area, and who they were searching for, attempting to use this knowledge as leverage with the group in hopes of gaining their food and water. Verex soon managed to come up with a comprimise: if he defeated Malum in an arena-style duel, Malum would revel the information they needed; if Malum won, the Fire warrior would claim the resourced he desired. After a moment of thought. Malum agreed. The following morning, Verex and Malum prepared for their battle. As they did so, Ranzesk warned Verex not to underestimate Malum's abilities in battle. Inzek also questioned Verex as to why the Skrall was rishing himself for the fate of someone he didn't even know, to which he replied "Because, it's the exact opposite of what Tuma would do." Upon completing their preparations, Verex and Malum started their battle. The fight was long and brutal, and at one point tipped in Malum's favor. Before he could finish Verex, however, the mutant's bestial side began to assert itself, granting the Skrall the ruthlessness of a beast. This allowed Verex to swiftly turn the tide, and he repeatedly thrashed the exile to the point where he even attempted to kill him, ignoring protests for his allies. As Verex made his final assault, however, Malum managed to scoop up the Skrall's discarded sword and fire its Thornax Launcher. The explosive fruit hit Verex head-on, effectivly ending the match with Malum as the victor, as the Skrall was too injured to continue. When Malum attempted to finish Verex once and for all, the group came to his aid, with Ranzesk and Drex tending to Verex's wounds. Later, he began aiding Verex in his investigations into the mysterious Glatorian Abductions. During this time, Ranzesk and his companions prevented a caravan raid at the hands of the bandit Frehsk. Ranzesk and Drex recently accompanied Verex back to Vulcanus. While there, Verex received a job which lead them to Iconox, where Ranzesk watched Verex battle and defeat Glatorian Arctica with Drex and a few other Agori. Society of Guardians Later, Ranzesk was preparing to leave with his companions when they were approached with an offer by Vernax and Grepex. They, along with Glatorian Magmus and Nepzek, and the Agori Robuke were transported to the base of the Toa known as Akatark where they met several beings of the Matoran Universe before being offered membership into the secretive group known as the Society of Guardians, a membership Ranzesk declined along with Verex. The trio were allowed to keep their memories in case they changed their minds, and were transported back to Bara Magna. Days later, Ranzesk and his companions rode to Tesara where they witnessed a battle between Flardrek and Solnohk. Later, Ranzesk and his companions left Tesara. While traveling the wastelands, they met two Glatorian, Lotawn and Xeptek, who learned of Verex's attempts to discover the ones behind the Glatorian disappearances. They were invited back to Lotawn's home where the others began discussing the abductions. Later, Ranzesk, Drex, and Verex decided to leave the Sanctuary in order to attend to some business in Vulcanus. Whilst Ranzesk and Drex went ahead on the Cendox K5, Verex stayed behind in order to bid farewell to Lotawn and the others. Later, Verex's ally Inzek met up with them, and informed Ranzesk and his companions that a band of rogue Skrall were coming to capture them. Seeing this as an ideal opportunity to uncover the truth about the abductions, Ranzesk, Verex, and Drex planned to allow themselves to get captured in order to be brought to the hideout of the abduction's mastermind. While traveling, Ranzesk and Drex were attacked, as expected, by a band of Skrall, Bone Hunters, and Agori outcasts led by the exiled Skrall Kelx. When Verex arrived shortly afterward, Kelx and the others surrounded Verex and forced him to surrender to them. Later, Ranzesk and Drex were placed in cell in the fortress of the Skrall Skirvex. After being awakened by Drex, the pair were confronted by Frehsk, who had similarly been captured. Before the bandit could punish the two Agori for their previous actions against him, the Fire Glatorian Flardrek stepped in, and stopped Frehsk. Shortly afterwards, Flardrek, who had mistaken Ranzesk for a member of the Rock Tribe, began questioning him on why the Rock Tribe would be causing such abductions. After explaining that he was no longer a servant of Tuma, Ranzesk and Drex began explaining their theories on the Glatorian abductions. Later, Verex was thrown into his cell, and revealed that a substance had been pumped into his body that had weakened him to the point where couldn't attempt to escape. After discussing the mutant Skrall's condition, Verex fell unconscious. He later reawoke, though due to chemicals used by in the dart's sedative, began suffering hallucinations, and attacked his allies. Worried by Verex's outburst, Ranzesk attempted to calm him down, though only found himself being sent flying across the room by a blow from the Skrall's tail, who was under the impression Ranzesk was Tuma. When Verex turned on a downed Flardrek, Ranzesk boldly attempted to stop him, clinging onto his tail as a distraction. Verex, however, simply waved his tail to the point Ranzesk could no longer hold on. After being sent reeling, Flardrek managed to knock Verex unconscious. Fearing for the mental stability of his friend, Ranzesk vowed to get him out of Skirvex's prison. After coming up with a plan, Flardrek and Frehsk pretended they were wounded, with Ranzesk convincing the guards they needed medical attention. After the guards entered the cell to retrieve them, Drex attacked one of the Skrall, whilst Flardrek and Frehsk handled the other. After defeating them, and parting ways with Frehsk, Flardrek and Ranzesk armed themselves with the guards' weapons and decided to leave, reluctantly leaving Verex behind. Before they could get too far, Ranzesk, Flardrek, and Drex stumbled into a room, where Skirvex was inspecting new warriors. After having Inzek defeat them, and return them to their cell with the other captured warriors, Drex discovered Verex had been taken. Ranzesk and the others then met the other captured warriors, who turned out to be none other than Ignika Nui, Nepzek, and Vernax. Upon inquiring what they were doing here, Ignika Nui revealed that they meant to aid them. After revealing what had happened to Verex, Inzek arrived, and dismissed the guards, before attempting to break the group out. However, when Ranzesk mentioned Verex's transference to another part of the fortress, she rushed off in a bold attempt to save him, leaving Ranzesk and his allies trapped in their cell. After bickering amongst Vernax and Nepzek was resolved, Ignika Nui transformed into a larger form, and used his enhanced strength to rip off their cell door, and throw it at their guards, disabling them. The group then traveled to the armory, where they recovered their tools and weapons. Knowing they needed transportation, Ranzesk and Drex met up with Rojek and Drukzen, and left for the fortress' stables to recover Ranzesk's Cendox and Verex's Rock Steed Reshnez. There, they were confronted by a pair of Bone Hunters, who were defeated by an enraged Reshnez before they could attack. A young female Vorox named Reshnez was then chased into the room by a Skrall guard, who was defeated by Vernax and the others when they arrived. Before the group left, Ranzesk talked with the Reesha, eventually learning her identity. Knowing her significance to Zecrek, Ranzesk convinced Flardrek and the others to allow Reesha to travel with them. After Ignika Nui returned with Verex and Inzek, the group fled Skirvex's fortress and returned to the Sanctuary. There, Ignika Nui cured Verex of his infection, and left Ranzesk, Drex, and Inzek to watch over the Skrall whilst he departed with several other Society agents to challenge Skirvex. When they returned from their mission fruitless, Ranzesk witnessed Verex regain consciousness, and explained to him of their current situation. Ignika Nui, Drezdak, and Zuvak arrived, and after detailing Skirvex's disappearance and new-found power, offered the Society's assistance. After receiving persuasion from Ranzesk and Inzek, Verex agreed, and was taken to be introduced to the other Soicety operatives present within the Sanctuary. He then observed an practice battle between Flardrek and Lotawn, before Ignika Nui arrived with his ally Henarck. Abilities and Traits Perceptive and quick-thinking, Ranzesk is always looking for someone willing to strike a deal with him. Though not as arrogant as most Rock Tribe members, his mouth and attitude have a bad habit of getting him into trouble. Aside from his smooth-talking nature, Ranzesk is a fierce and strong warrior, and is skilled in parrying with his shield and striking with his sword. Tools Ranzesk is armed with a sword and a shield, both of which he wields with power and speed. Vehicle Ranzesk drives the Cendox K5, a vehicle he bought off an Agori scavenger in Iconox. He then had the Fire Tribe villager Crotesius help him repair it. He typically uses it to traverse the wastelands, though occasionally rides it when he fights in the arena. It is equipped with blades and a detachable Thornax Launcher for combat. It is propelled by powerful boosters and rear tracks. Ranzesk also has a Sand Stalker named Drepk, whom Ranzesk uses for travel whenever the Cendox K5 is unable to make the journey. Stats Quotes Trivia *While he now spends most of his time in the company of Verex and Drex, Ranzesk still has a permanent residence in Iconox, which is where he and his allies stay whenever they are in the ice village. Appearances *''Sands of Change'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Agori Category:Toa Hydros Category:Rock Tribe Category:Ice Tribe